The Good Old Days
by BrisingrBoy
Summary: Join Spenser, Joel, Elita, Cameron, Amber  OC  and Jackie at Ranger School and learn about them before they became leaders and Top Rangers. All my ideas. Rated T.
1. First Impressions

**Me: Ok. This is only my second story so please review and give me advice. Spenser will do the disclaimer.**

**Spenser: Do I have too?**

**Me: Do you want to be in this story?**

**Spenser: Ok...BB does not own any of the characters or places in this story. Only the plot.**

**Me: Thank you.**

* * *

**Spenser**

Spenser woke up to see a big ball of fluff sitting on top of him. He struggled to breath and he tried really hard to get it off but he couldn't. He ended up shouting. "Mareep, get off me." " Mar –eep" Mareep jumped off him and landed on the ground. Spenser stood up and shook some fluff off his face. It was only then that he thought how lucky he was that he hadn't been wearing his Ranger School Uniform. It was hanging on his wardrobe, completely fluff free. He then looked at the clock. 8 o' clock. 8 o' clock! He was due in Ranger School for his entrance exam in an hour. He'd have to hurry. He grabbed his uniform from the wardrobe and changed as quickly as he could. He then ran down the stairs two at a time, and grabbed an apple and his backpack. "Mom, I'm going!" His mother came into the kitchen and gave him a hug. She then noticed the time. "Spenser, did you sleep in again?" But he was gone.

He ran outside and grabbed a poke ball from his backpack. "Go, Abra!" An Abra appeared on the ground and Spenser held onto it. "Abra, take us to the Ranger School in Almia, beside Vientown." There was a flash and they were gone.

**Joel**

Joel stood at the entrance to the Ranger School. He had come all the way from Kanto and was very tired. He was not expecting to be, knocked to the ground by a kid with an Abra which had just appeared above him. He and the kid rolled along the ground while the Abra stood at the entrance. "Oi! Get off me!" Joel shouted. His glasses lay on the ground beside him and he picked them up.

"It wasn't my fault!" the kid replied. "I asked to be teleported to the Ranger School and that's what happened."

The kid's long blue hair was in his eyes and he pushed it out of the way. "You know, you should really get something to keep that out of your eyes"

"Oh, Shut Up. You think you know everything. You don't even know my name!"

Joel had spotted something written on the backpack and had thought it was the brand, but now he realised it was the kid's name. "Spenser, that's your name, Spenser."

Spenser looked surprised, but only for a moment. Joel knew by the surprised look on Spenser's face that he was right. "I bet you think you're so smart" Joel couldn't handle this kid anymore. "YOU!" He jumped forward to punch Spenser, but an instructor decided to appear just at that moment and Joel purposely fell short of Spenser. The instructor didn't look pleased. She walked over to them and grabbed them both by their green jackets. She was surprisingly strong, for a girl, and she lifted them all the way to Principal Lamont's office. "Principal, these two were caught fighting outside." Principal Lamont looked up. "Thank you, Ms Clair." The instructor, who they now knew to be Ms Clair, walked out and left them with Principal Lamont. "Boys, you both have only been here about five minutes, yet you managed to get into a fight already. If you had been here long enough to get your styler I would have taken it off you for a week but you haven't got on yet. So, I have decided that the two of you shall spend all free time here, for your first month, cleaning the Exam hall. Only after this month will you be able to take the exam yourselves." Do you think this is a fair punishment?" Joel decided that he had better agree with the Principal and Spenser had decided the same. "Yes, Principal Lamont."

"Ok, since the two of you have nothing to do now you can go and unpack in your bedrooms. Your punishment will start after lessons today. Dismissed" Joel and Spenser got up and walked out of the room, heads hung low. Once they were out of earshot Joel leaned over and whispered to Spenser. "This is all, your fault. If you hadn't teleported to the door, we wouldn't have started fighting." Spenser had his own comeback ready though. "We didn't start fighting, _you_ tried to punch_ me_."

Joel had had enough of Spenser and he stormed up the stairs to the boy's dorm.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	2. Misunderstandings

**Ok, second chapter everyone. Thanks to DarkAngel443 who has become my beta reader! So enjoy!**

**

* * *

****Elita**

Elita's styler pinged when she captured the Pikachu. "Well done, Elita" said the man beside her who she knew to be Mr Kaplan. Elita pressed the release button on the touch screen of the school styler. The Pikachu ran off down the hall and into a room.

"That was a brilliant capture, Elita. I haven't seen a better all morning."

Elita grinned. She had wanted to be a ranger all her life and knew everything there was to know.

A woman walked in through the main door and whispered to Mr Kaplan. Mr Kaplan nodded and then turned to Elita. "Elita, Ms Clair here, will take you to your new classroom. Congratulations, you've passed the entrance exam!" This comment only caused Elita to grin more, if that was possible. Ms Clair came over to her and led her away.

When Elita reached the classroom door, Ms Clair put out her hand, motioning to Elita to open it. Elita flung the door wide, hitting a short, brown haired boy on the nose. Elita rushed in and tried very hard to get him to forgive her. "Oh, I'm sooo, sorry, I didn't know...Oh GOD!"

She was very frightened when blood started pouring from his nose. He looked up at her. "It's ok. Accidents happen."

Elita looked around for Ms Clair but she had left. Blood was now pouring onto the boy's green jacket and staining it. Elita decided she would have to do something and pinched the boy's nose tightly.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" the boy shouted when she pinched his nose. She then wrenched his head back so hard that he nearly fell over. Elita let go, and the blood from the boy's nose was now all over her hand.

Just at that moment, Miss April walked in and saw the boy's bloody nose and Elita's bloody hand.

She looked at the boy and then Elita and her face looked so angry it was terrifying. "Both of you! OUT!"

Elita was very surprised at the turn of events and walked out of the classroom with her head held low unlike the boy, who's head was held high, because of his bloody nose.

**Cameron**

Miss April led Cameron and the girl down to Principal Lamont's office. Two boys were coming out of there, and their uniforms were stained with mud and dirt.

Cameron felt sorry for the girl. She hadn't done anything wrong, she had just been in the wrong place at the wrong time. He didn't blame her for hitting his nose, he shouldn't have been standing there in the first place.

Cameron had completed his test, but just barely. First, he couldn't get the capture disc to come out, then he couldn't get it to move and finally, he had been on his last few bars of styler energy when he eventually caught the Pikachu. He had then been led to Miss April's classroom where he had met his class. Well, most of it. Rumour had it that two boy's had got into a fight as soon as they came and a boy and a girl had been found swimming beside the pledge stone. Some people said that the boy had pushed the girl in and then jumped in after her. So technically it wasn't swimming, more flailing about.

Cameron had been so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't notice a plant and walked right into it. He added compost to blood on his list of stains on his Ranger School Uniform.

When they reached Principal Lamont's office, Miss April led them inside. "Sir, These two were caught fighting in my classroom."

Principal Lamont gave a 'not again' sigh and then waved for Miss April to leave. He motioned for the two children to sit down and Cameron and Elita did that.

Principal Lamont spoke, "Children, you are the second pair I have had in here today that have been caught fighting. Have you anything to say for yourselves?"

The girl jumped out of her seat. "Sir, we weren't fighting. I flung the door open and it this boy eh..." She pointed at him. "Cameron" said Cameron.

The girl continued, "The door hit Cameron and his nose started bleeding. I tried to stop the bleeding but I couldn't and the blood got on my hands..." The girl stopped when she noticed that Principal Lamont wasn't even listening. He suddenly looked at them and said, "I just gave them two boys their punishment. They have to clean the exam hall for the next month. Since you two were caught fighting as well I think it's only fair that the two of you have the same punishment. The girl looked startled but Cameron wasn't too surprised. Everyone thought they had been fighting so they should get the punishment that anyone else fighting would get. He nodded, as if to say, ok and then left the room, pulling the girl's arm to get her moving too.

Once they got outside, they headed back to Miss April's class. But not before they saw two more people, a girl and a boy, who were both soaked, being dragged by the cleaner, Janice down the hall towards Principal Lamont's office. Cameron wondered what punishment they would get but he guessed it would probably be the same as he and the girl and the two boys before them had got.

The girl stopped him before he could walk into the classroom and stuck out her hand. "I'm Elita"

"Cameron" said Cameron while sticking out his own hand. Cameron knew straight away they were going to be friends. The two of them walked a step and then slipped on the soaking wet floor landing on their backsides. They both looked at each other before running (and slipping a few more times) up to their dorms where they would get changed.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	3. Third Time's the Charm

**Next Chapter! Thanks to Darkangel443 who let me use her OC Amber! Lets all thank her by reviewing the story! You can also review the story when you're thanking her!**

* * *

**Jackie**

Jack Walker walked up to the door of the ranger school to find it locked. "Damn", he muttered to himself. A girl walked by him. He thought she was kind of good looking. She had long red hair that went past her shoulders, bright blue eyes and was about as tall as Jackie. He decided to try his luck and get off with a girl on the first day. He walked up to her, hands in his jacket pockets. "Hey, beautiful!" he said when he was within hearing range. She turned around and looked at him, as if deciding what answer to give.

"Hey, ugly", she replied.

"Excuse me?" said Jackie looking indignant.

"No"!

She cut Jackie off mid sentence. "I have come here to learn how to be a mechanic and stay out of trouble. I have no intention of getting a boyfriend on the first day, let alone some jerk like you who thinks he's Arceus' gift to all female kind."

Jack was even more surprised now then he had ever been in his entire life. "Ok...so, what's your name, gorgeous?"

"First, don't call me gorgeous and second, my name is Amber."

Jackie and Amber. The names went well together. They would be a good couple. The fact that she hated his guts and every other part of his body didn't matter. Once she looked at him for the second time his charms would take over. Actually, maybe the third time. People always say thirds the charm.

He racked his brains trying to think of something to impress her. He suddenly thought of something that would make her love him. "Hey, I want to show you something". She looked at him as if deciding whether or not to go, but she eventually gave in to her curiosity. "Fine, what is it?"

"You'll see".

He walked away leaving Amber to follow.

**Amber**

Amber groaned before following the boy. She was intrigued about what he wanted to show her. He led her to some steps and they went down them together.

When she made it down the final step she gasped in amazement. The view was both beautiful and amazing .She wasn't able to thank him for showing her this (although she probably wouldn't have even if she could) but she was able to utter one word, "Wow".

He got his arm and slid it around her. Amber jumped and he was amazed by the height she jumped. He grabbed her ankles to stop her from falling into the sea but only succeeded in pushing her in and then getting dragged in himself. The water was freezing and Amber screamed when she hit it. She flailed about, calling for help when a woman looked over the railing, clearly surprised but angry. She ran to the pier, climbed in and walked over to them. Amber looked over at the boy and saw the quizzical look on his face before he stood up. Amber stood up as well and the water only went up to her knees. The water was _shallow_. Amber screamed again in annoyance before walking over to the angry women. She turned to the boy, who was following behind her. "So, what's your name, idiot?"

"Jack Walker, your dream man, at your service. You can call me Jackie."

"I think I'll stick with ugly or maybe...yeh, I'm gonna call you Jerkie!"

Amber and Jackie stood in the exam hall, paintbrushes in hand. They had been assigned to painting the exam hall as the Pickachu's thunderbolt sometimes hit the wall and they were big black spots on the wall. They had been dragged down the corridor by Janice, who was the woman that had rescued them. Principal Lamont had looked very stressed, with six people getting punishments on the first day, he feared what would happen during the following years.

Amber had met, Spenser and Joel, the two boys who had been caught fighting but weren't on speaking terms anymore, and Cameron and Elita, the two kids who had been misunderstood. At first everyone had kind of kept to themselves but now the four of them were good friends. Well by friends, it really meant that Amber nearly killed Jackie ten times a day, Spencer and Joel fought. Elita and Cameron just sat back and occasionally intervened on the behalf of Jackie when he was in the verge of getting injured thanks to Amber. Spencer and Joel mainly kept to themselves and anyone who tried to make them forget the fight was only wasting their time.

Amber turned to Elita. "So, what class do you have after break?"

"I have, em...". She grabbed her bag and searched for her timetable. "Poke Assist theory. I _hate _theory. I much rather the action of being a ranger. I never knew there was so much work involved."

Jackie sniggered."_Someone's _got more than they bargained for."

Amber stood in front of Elita determined to defend her friend.

"Shut up, Jerkie!"

A muffled laugh came from the other side of the room and all eyes turned to Joel. He had his hands over his face in an attempt to hide his laughter but in the end he just gave in. He fell on to the ground laughing, tears welling up in his eyes. Everyone thought it was a bit weird because the name Jerkie wasn't funny (although the jerk part did sum up Amber's initial opinion of him) but Amber thought Joel's laughter was cute. She thought everything about him was cute. She wouldn't confess this to anyone but she liked him. She wondered what he was really like, once you got past the angry kid.

Amber had continued painting while she was looking at Joel and now there was paint all over Jackie. She looked over at him and burst out laughing. She still couldn't wait until her punishment was over, but she knew her, Elita, Cameron, Jackie, Joel and Spenser would all be good friends, even after they were finished. Or, at least she hoped they would be. Especially her and Joel.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	4. Tests

**Chapter Four! I am starting a competion that any reviewers have the chance to enter. You just review the story and add a biogrraphy of your character. These characters will me minor characters. You must add basic information such as a name, an age, gender, wanted occupation (mechanic, operator, ranger etc.), history and personality. Please submit your characters. **

* * *

**Callum**

Callum studied the worried faces before him. It was time for the test of courage and he was in charge. He had hidden three stylers all over the school and now these students had to find them. They also had to not get caught. Two rangers had already completed their task. Cameron and Elita stood grinning on the right hand side of Callum. They had completed the task in less than two minutes. They had eaarned huge respect as even many of the seniors, including Callum hadn't completed in that time. Jackie and Amber were next. Callum walked up to them. Amber was wearing a pair of dark brown pyjamas with the word 'chocoholic' written on it in big letters. Jackie was wearing pyjamas with a picture of him on them. When he had been asked why he had pyjamas with his picture on them he had said that he enjoyed looking at himself so much that he had put his picture on them. When he was going to sleep he would be looking at himself. Callum addressed them.

"Two more stylers are hidden in the building. You are to find one of them and bring it back here. If you get caught you are on your own. No one in his room will vouch for you. We will all deny it. Do you understand?"

Amber and Jackie both nodded. "Ok then" said Callum. "Off you go."

Amber and Jackie ran off in different directions.

**Amber**

Amber had run off into miss Aprils classroom. She thought there might have been a styler left there after class. She walked into the room and saw no styler. She turned around to Jackie, but ended up looking at air. She groaned (something she seemed to have been doing a lot since she met Jackie) and ran off in the other direction.

**Jackie**

Jackie ran into the library. His theory was, if he could have a nap in there and no one would find him, Callum probably thought he could hide a styler in there and no one would find it. He was very wrong. Jackie walked in and saw no styler. He was very annoyed he turned around to look at Amber but he wasn't there. He ran off in the opposite direction. He was just thinking about how hard it was to see in the dark when he ran into something. Jackie screamed.

**Amber**

Amber heard the scream and took out her iPod hoping the light from the screen would tell her who had screamed. She switched the iPod on and saw Jackie's illuminated face. She burst out laughing but quickly became serious again.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Screaming"

"Your little girly scream could have woken up the whole school!"

Jackie's face went innocent. "I feel so...guilty. But I wouldn't have been screaming if you had come with me to the library."

Amber groaned. "Let me guess. You thought that if nobody could find you in the library, nobody would find the styler in the library."

Jackie went bright red. "No!"

Amber sighed. "You really are a bad liar."

Jackie went redder, if that was possible. "No I'm not!"

Amber groaned. "Let's just to look for the styler."

They went down the corridor and into the staff room. There sitting on the table was a vase of flowers. No sign of the styler though. Amber went looking while Jackie opened all the presses. Amber was searching under the table with no luck when she heard Jackie whisper. "I found it!"

**Jackie**

Jackie had not found it. He had looked in a press and found the school collection. He had grabbed one and then opened the next press before whispering that he had found it. He knew that Amber would be impressed. Amber came over and saw him with the styler in his hand.

"Let's take this back to Callum and find out how long it took us."

They walked back together and gave the styler to Callum.

"Well done Amber and...wait a second, this is a school styler from the schools collection."

Jackie put his head in his hands and Amber groaned (again). Cameron gave Jackie a look that said 'Busted'.

Jackie looked over at Amber, who stormed away.

He ran after her. "Amber, wait."

She turned around. "Jackie, I can't believe you could do this to me. I really wanted to do good in that task, it was like our first mission. You screwed it up."

Jackie saw the tears forming in Amber's eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't good enough Jackie." With that she stormed of, tears flowing down her cheeks.

**Spenser**

Spenser was paired with Joel.

_The_ Joel. The Joel that had started the fight with him and got them both punishments on the first day. Things could not be worse. The fact that everyone else had gone before them added pressure on. Spenser just wanted to get this over and done with, hopefully without getting caught. Imagine the punishment they would get if they got caught. Like Callum said, they would have no proof they were looking for stylers that had been hidden by the older kids. Everyone would deny it. Joel would probably blame Spenser. _Him! _The quiet shy one organising a styler hide and seek! In his dreams.

Spenser listened to Callum's speech and went off into the corridor. Joel followed him. Spenser turned to Joel. He decided he would take charge. Unfortunately, Joel had thought of the same thing.

"We should check Mr Kincaid's room. I heard that a styler was hidden in Miss Aprils and that means that there is probably one in Mr Kincaid's room."

Joel shook his head and said, "No, Mr Kincaid is probably still in his room, checking something. We should go to the boy's dorm and check there."

"No, Mr Kincaid's room."

"Boy's dorm."

"Kincaid's room!"

"Boys Dorm!"

Spenser jumped at Joel who jumped at Spenser. They banged heads and ended up on the ground. They didn't stay down for long because they got up, prepared to fight when they were dragged away. Elita and Amber and come and intervened. Amber's eyes were red as if she had been crying. Joel and Amber went back to fast and fell on top of each other, Joel's face nearly touching Amber's. They quickly got up and went back to Callum, afraid they would get caught. Callum sent them back to their dorms. The night had been disastrous.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	5. Relationships

**K. time for another disclaimer. **

**ME: I do not own pokemon. I wish I did but I don't. I'm very unfortunate in the fact that I don't. It's an awful pity-**

**Elita: Let's move on with the story!**

* * *

**Amber**

"Joel"

Amber was on her bed, fast asleep. She was obviously dreaming about  
Joel.

* * *

**Amber's dream**

Joel and Amber fell onto the dusty floor. Joel's lips were centimetres  
from Amber's. Amber's heart was pounding, she was afraid it was going  
to burst out of her chest. Joel closed his eyes, as did Amber and they  
bent forward and-

"Amber! Ammmmmber! AMBER!"

Amber was awoken from her dream and brought back to reality. She felt  
like Homer Simpson. 'Damn you reality!'

Elita was standing over her. "Amber. It's morning." Elita said in a  
soothing voice.

Unfortunately for Elita, Amber was not fully awake and appeared to  
think she had a talking alarm clock that sounded like Elita speaking  
in a soothing voice.

"Urrggghhhh, where's the snooze button?" She said as she felt around  
Elita's face before repeatedly poking Elita's nose.

"AMBER!"

Amber was suddenly very awake and she sat up in the bed, banging her  
head on the bunk above her in the process.

"Everything happens to Amber" said a girl1 who slept in the bunk  
across from Amber. Amber gave her a dirty look before looking at Elita.

"What's up?"

"The sky"

Amber gave Elita the same look she had given girl1. Elita laughed to  
herself before answering.

"Joel's looking for you"

Amber nearly choked. "Joel! Is looking for ME! Why?"

Elita shrugged. "Does it matter?"

Amber nodded. The girl had a point. She was so excited she ran out  
into the hall without putting her ranger uniform on. This wouldn't  
have mattered if she had been wearing the school pyjamas but her  
chocoholic pyjamas were a bit embarrassing. She wondered why everyone  
was staring at her, especially the older guys when Elita coughed and  
pointed down. Amber looked down and saw her pyjamas. She cried out  
before running back into the girls' dorm.

* * *

**Joel**

Joel was having nightmares.

Him and Amber had just fallen onto the ground and they leaned forward  
to kiss (Joel liked that part) when Ambers hair turned into a red  
afro. Her face looked grotesquely pale, as if it had white paint over  
it and she had a big red nose.

She looked like a clown.

Joel hated clowns.

He had hated them since he had been ten. He had been at the circus and  
had volunteered to help. A clown came up and poured a bucket of water  
of him for some random reason. It then poured honey over him and then  
feathers His class had laughed (they were on a school tour) and he had  
had a grudge against clowns ever since.

In his dream, Joel began hitting the clown, crying out and releasing  
all the hatred he held towards clowns. The clown looked heartbroken.  
He then realised that he was punching Amber. He stopped and wiped away  
her tears.

"Hey idiot!"

Joel was awoken much more easily than Amber. "What do you want?"

"Amber's looking for you"

"What!"

Joel eyes nearly popped out. Why would Amber be looking for him?  
Though it wasn't really that unusual, Amber could just be wondering  
about homework or something. Still, his heart was racing.

"Where is she?"

"In the library. And Joel"

Joel had promptly jumped out of bed and was going out the door.

"You might want to put your uniform on"

Joel looked down and nodded. "Thanks"

Spenser sighed. Those two were more alike than they thought.

* * *

**Elita**

Elita and Spenser sat in the library. On the other side of the room  
were Amber and Joel who were engrossed in their conversation. What it  
was about and how it was so interesting, Elita and Spenser had yet to  
find out. Spenser and Elita were gloating over the success of their  
plan. Yes, Spenser and Elita had organised he whole 'Amber's looking  
for you' thing. Amber obviously had never been looking for Joel and  
vice versa. The plan had gone very well and now all they had to do was  
wait. It was very obvious that Amber and Joel fancied each other.  
Spenser and Elita had simply given them the needed push that they  
needed to get together. Elita wondered if they had done the right  
thing. She would hate if someone messed with her love life. She just  
liked things to be spontaneous and surprising. Surprising was probably  
the beat word to describe what happened now.

"So, what are you at tonight?"

Elita gawked at Spencer. Was he asking her out?

"Eh...nothing. Why?"

"Well, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go to Pueltown and do  
something."

Elita was so surprised she nearly fell out of her chair. She managed  
to grab the table before she landed on her backside. "Eh...I'd love  
to Spenser"

Spenser grinned. "Great! We should ask Amber and Joel to come with us.  
It can be a double date!"

"Don't forget us!"

Spenser and Elita turned around to see Jackie with his hand around a  
girl's waist. She was a tall leggy blond from the year above them. How  
Jackie had got her, they would never know.

"Guys, this is Belinda"

She looked up at them and flashed Joel and Spenser a smile, proudly  
displaying pearly white teeth. "Hi"

Spenser and Joel's mouths hung open in amazement. "Wow you're-"

Spenser was slapped across the face by Elita to stop him from saying  
the last word. "You just asked me out!" She whispered indignantly.

Spenser nodded. "I know. But a man can dream"

Joel jumped up. "Here here." He agreed enthusiastically.

This earned him a kick on the shin from the very annoyed Amber.

"Good idea" said Elita and planted a powerful kick on Spenser's shin.

"Ow!" Spencer pouted.

Amber and Elita gave the boys a pressure point. Amber found Joel's  
immediately but Elita had to feel around.

"Yeah, really sore" said Spenser sarcastically.

"Ha" said Elita in a triumphant voice once she had found Spenser's weak  
point at the back of his neck. A paroxysm of pain shot through Spenser.

Jackie and Belinda were oblivious to the ongoing fights and were kissing.

"Get a room!" shouted Elita, Amber, Spenser and Joel.

Belinda and Jackie walked out, and went out to the pledge stone to do  
Arceus knows what. And if they were honest, they really didn't want to  
know.

* * *

**Please R&R!**


	6. Apprentices

**Chapter 6! Please read and review! And remember! Post character profiles to be used in the story.**

* * *

**Jackie**

Jackie sat in Miss April's room, waiting patiently for the announcement of where he would be going on Apprentice Day. He had his fingers crossed that it would be somewhere good like Ringtown. He held his breath as Miss April began to call names.

"Adams, Spenser: Fall City, Buckley, Tara: Summerland, Evans, Joel: Ringtown"

And so the list went on. Cameron was sent to Summerland, Amber to Wintown, Elita to Ringtown, Belinda to Fall City. Jackie heard his name being called. As usual, it was last.

"Walker, Jack: Wintown"

Jackie's heart missed a beat. He was going to the same base as Amber! Imagine what could happen. A grin spread across Jackie's face but he quickly got rid of it. He couldn't look too happy or people would get suspicious. He stood up and walked over to Amber.

"Sooooo...How do we get to Wintown?"

"Apparently, we have to fly on a Staraptor"

Jackie's face went pale.

"Just kidding. We're going to be using an Abra. Spenser says they're not a bad way to travel."

Jackie let out a relived sigh. "Let's go then!"

Jackie grabbed hold of Amber and practically dragged her out of the classroom, getting an evil stare from Joel as they went by. Joel leaned in and grabbed her. "See you in a few days" And with that he kissed her. His eyes drifted over to Jackie and if it was possible they looked smug. Amber eventually broke away from Joel and followed Jackie out to the Abra.

**Joel**

Joel was furious.

He couldn't believe that Amber and Jackie were going to the same base. He knew Amber wouldn't try anything but Jackie could be very persuasive. Joel's mind filled with pictures that disturbed him very much. He walked over to Elita. "So, we're in Ringtown. I heard the leaders cool."

"Yeah, so how do we get there?"

"I think we have to join the line."

Joel and Elita looked over to the line for the Abra at which Jackie and Amber were at.

"Oh" said Elita, "That line"

Joel and Elita stood in the line and waited for five minutes before it was their turn.

"Where would you like to go?"

Joel and Elita looked around. "Who said that?" said Joel.

"I did"

Joel's head was feeling funny. It was as if the voice was coming from right inside his head, as if the words were being transmitted _telepathically_. I Joel had been in a cartoon a light bulb would have appeared above his head. He turned to the abra.

"So you said that!"

"Yes" transmitted the Abra. "Now, where would you like to go?"

Elita decided to stop the little conversation between Joel and the Abra. "We're going to the Ringtown Ranger Base in Fiore."

The Abra nodded (if possible) and Elita and Joel held onto it. If anyone had been watching, they would have seen a bright flash of white light and they were gone.

**Elita**

Elita and Joel landed on their feet at the door of the Ranger Base. They turned to the Abra. "Thanks" said Elita. "Don't mention it" transmitted the Abra. And with a white flash, he was gone.

"So, here we are"

Elita rolled her eyes. "Way to state the obvious!"

She then turned and walked into the base. A man with messy, long blue hair was standing with his back to them looking intensely at a computer screen. "Hi" said Joel. "We're the students from Ringtown."

The man turned and Joel and Elita were confronted by a much older, considerably taller but obviously Spenser.

Joel obviously had not caught on and was walking up to the man.

"What's up Spense? Aren't you meant to be in Fall City?"He and Spenser had eventually set aside their differences and were now close friends. And, like many close friends, they had a secret handshake. He walked up to the man and stuck out his hand and then sticking his other one out across it. The man looked quizzically at him before grabbing both hands and throwing Joel over his shoulder, smashing him against the big computer screen on the wall in the process.

"I see you've met my son, Spenser at the Ranger School. Most people say he is the image of me but I always said that he had his mother's eyes."

Elita looked closely at the man and noticed that he was right. Whereas Spenser's eyes were emerald green this man's were a dark brown.

"My name is Elita and my partner" Elita gestured toward the unconscious slump that was Joel, "is Joel"

"Nice to meet you Elita. My name is Winston, and this" he gestured toward the operator who had suddenly appeared behind the Operators desk, "is my wife and Spenser's mother, Autumn."

Elita stared at the woman who had raised Spenser. The only thing remotely similar between them was their eyes. As Winston had said, Spenser had his mother's eyes.

Suddenly there was a groaning noise from behind Winston and Joel stood up, scratching his head. "I'm guessing you're not Spenser."

**Winston**

Winston was happy with his apprentices. They had only been in Ringtown for the day and already were well known throughout the town. After Joel had been woken up, he had not been thinking and had mentioned, or as he said, 'it had just slipped out', that Elita was Spenser's girlfriend. Winston had pretended to be outraged that after only 6 weeks Spenser had already gotten a girlfriend but inside he was delighted. Imagine the teasing he could give Spenser when he returned. In fact, he had been so excited the he had called Fall City's leader, Chantelle, to arrange a meeting between him and his son. And so, this was the reason he was sitting in the café in Fall City, across from his son.

Winston took a long drink of coffee and ate a piece of Spenser's cake, before speaking.

"So, Spenser, how you getting on at school?"

"Fine."

"You got plenty of friends?"

Winston was laughing silently to himself, wondering what Spenser's reply would be.

"Yeah, well actually, I'd like to tell you something."

Winston nearly spat out his coffee. He hadn't expected Spenser to admit to Elita being his girlfriend so easily.

"Well, I haven't been doing too well at making friends and I was wondering if I could quit ranger school."

Winston knew there was only one thing he could say to stop his son from leaving the school he had tried so hard to get into.

"And leave your girlfriend!"

Spenser blushed as red as a beetroot. "What girlfriend?" he said in his most innocent voice.

Winston laughed a deep, husky laugh. "Don't act all innocent! Your little Elita is one of my apprentices!"

Spenser blushed redder than a beetroot, the blood becoming visible under his skin. "Oh. Who told you? She wouldn't do such a thing!"

"Joel."

"Oh" Spenser thought about all the ways he could kill Joel. Most of them could be described by the words, slowly and agonisingly painful.

Winston got up and slapped Spenser on the back. "Don't worry son. I think it's great that you're getting on so well at school."

Winston then walked out of the café, leaving Spenser with the bill.

* * *

**Please R&R**


End file.
